erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Luna
Though Luna has been many things in her life, including a rogue shinobi and Genin of Konohagakure, she is currently a Genin of Sunagakure. She is currently 17 years old, and graduated as a genin at 15. ''Appearance Luna wears her hair down, in a long-ish look. It is a darker blonde color at just below her shoulders. She has a slim build, her body not very defined or strong to the touch. She stands at 5'7, being seventeen years old. Her skin is quite clear, no scars or marks of combt In her armor Luna's hair streaks down the back, her helmet usually clipped to the front of her belt. It is the normal armor any samurai would wear, it was a gift to her from Uchiha, Godric. Without her armor on Luna looks like your average, developed 'girl'. Age has done her well and you can tell, though until recently no emotion was shown on her face. A trait she picked up from Uchiha, Godric. Luna's Story Luna decided at the age of fourteen that she would adventure out to the world, meet new people, and 'make a name for herself. 'When Luna arrived at Konoha's square she was caught in the middle of a fight between a few Genin, the main part was caused by Uchiha, Atilla, but at the time Luna didn't mind it, she just wanted to meet someone. Luna bumped into someone by the name of Ryuuko, he would become her first friend, and one of the most trusted people she knew. He was also the person who convinced her to become a Ninja. Ryuuko introduced her to Mazashi, Kazuro. With those two she ran into all the others that would continue to grow with her, Kokuto Akimichi, Makoto Nara, and Viltis. During Luna's academy times the war between Kirigakure and Konohagakure started, her friends Ryuuko and Kazuro were sent off, and there was truly nothing she could do about it. Though, during their week of training before leaving Luna learned a lot, including all the abilities to pass the academy and help the others, Makoto, Kokuto, and Viltis pass with her. While they were off on war, Luna begged to join to help and make sure her new friends were safe, but she was denied such honor, maybe for the better seeing as while she was stuck in Konoha, she met the people that would change her life forever. . the ones who would help her, 'make a name for herself, though it wouldn't be in the way she thought. During her time in Konoha during the war Luna trained hard, she became friends with Vashin, Jr., a blacksmith. He crafted her two blades and a set of armor along with weapons, Luna's profession as a Ninja Weaponist had become. She would master the basic arts of throwing the weapons by herself, learning the basics before she moved on to the bigger things. At the same time she met Leon, who gave her the chakra paper that would lead her to meeet two more. Her elements were revealed, Suiton and Raiton. With that known she looked for the best teachers in the area. "Azura, Jakuchu", of course was her first goal. She aimed to learn how to utalize Suiton with him, and it was succesfull. Jakuchu invited Luna to his squad and she joined gladly, taking under his wing and learning how to use many suiton jutsu, rising above all the genin in her class while they sat around lazily. Her second goal was Uchiha, Godric, the name who would change her life forever. Godric left for the war, though, leaving her to train with Jakuchu, and he soon became busy and neglected her. Luna needed to search for someone else, she needed some basic Fuuinjutsu as well for her plans down the road. This led her into the second person that would change her life, Tristis. Tristis taught Luna the greater sides of Suiton and later, much, much later some small things of Fuuinjutu. As the war ended, Luna's friends came back, unscathed. Luckily, they weren't changed by any of the damage such a war could hold on one soul and she greatly them gladly. She was beginning to get close to them, especially Ryuuko. . maybe a little too close for her own good, she became attached to him and was seen with him a lot if she wasn't training. Luna took under Seiryu, someone that was rising of rank after the war and a very skilled weaponist, he taught her many things along with Uchiha, Godric and Tristis. Though, soon, bad things were too come. Gabriella, a rogue samurai showed up at Konoha as Luna was guarding the gates. She saw Luna's blade while being questioned by her and challenged her, not yet skilled in the craft, she declined and anger obviously showed in the samurai's eyes. Later that evening Luna was strolling through the square as the trouble maker Hyuuga, Sora, who had tried to kill the girl many times before started things. Luna drew her blade and approached the girl, though Tristis and others, including ''Nobuko Nara, ''someone who would be in Luna's life forever, held her from ending Sora's life and Luna agreed, leaving the girl scared as she walked away. What she didn't know was that Gabriella was following her. As Luna approached to housing district to rest, she was striken, on her back by the samurai. Though, she took off and her armor saved her from the blow, it simply left a dent. Luna was helped by Nobuko and they went off to search for Gabriella, though it wasn't any good, she escaped. Over the years Luna would have four more deadly confrontations with this samurai. Dae'gon, Naomasa, a Shogun rank of the samurai, their leader showed up in Konoha the next week. She heard the news and ran their, leaving her training session with Tristis. She approached him with her blade sheathed at her side as he was speaking about the Fumiko clan, he looked to her as she spoke to him and thanked her for the respect she showed, though was then mad as he saw her blade. He went off about how he told Jakuchu no one could weild a blade without his permission, they had to prove themselves. In his rant, he mentioned the Fumiko multiple times. Luna told him she would earn it, then and there, so she did. The test was a battle, Naomasa, though, didn't use a blade. He got out of his armor as well, only leaving his thin layed of robes. In a form of respect, Luna followed, removing her armor as well, though, she was instructed to use her blade, so she did. She charged at Naomasa, aiming to get behind him and strike his back, though it was futile as Naomasa let her get behind him, but he simply sent a hand back, catching the blade in his palm as he squeezed down on the cold steel. Then, he taught Luna of Bushido as blood dripped from his palm, a painless expression around his face. From there, Luna swore to most of the code, ones who believed she could follow and lived a life of honor when her blade was drawn, but that was the exception, when her blade was drawn. The battle ended swiftly, as Naomasa threw her sword to the side and kicked her, sending her twenty-five feet through a bench, and into a wall, knocking her out. After the event Luna left off with Nobuko to rest, a girl she was becoming friends with, someone who she thought was a nice person. Ryuuko had been busy with training lately, Luna thought he didn't have time with her, he was running off with 'the guys' and trying to solve the murder cases whenever he wasn't training as well, she was left alone most of the time and Nobuko fixed that. As she was resting in her house, though, an event Luna didn't see coming, at all, took place. Nobuko confessed feelings for her, she told Luna that she had a crush on her. Not knowing what to do Luna tried to comfort to girl after she thought she had hurt her feelings after not knowing exactly what to say. She kept with her for awhile in the house, just holding her and thinking of what to do. She was off. . to talk with someone. She talked with a few people she could trust about the situation and decided to play along, not really feeling anything for the girl now, but she didn't want to make her feel bad. TWO YEARS LATER. . . Luna had been training for awhile, and had 'fallen in love' with the girl she seemed not to have true feelings for. It seemed getting to truly know someone changed a lot. She was a highly skilled genin, and more than ready for the chunnins with training from Jakuchu, Seiryu, Godric, and Tristis. Though, the worst happened, her two beloved teachers Tristis and Uchiha, Godric left, they became rogues. Nobuko, sad that Luna was depressed from the people she cared so much for leaving her, ran off to find them. Luna wasn't going to let her go off alone, so she followed. The two bumped into Uchiha, Godric on the roads in the mining village, where Luna approached her old master and pleaded for him to come back with her, that everything would be ok. But he was stubborn, something Luna had also picked up from him over the years. Godric sooned instead conviced her to join him, to help complete his mission so they could live in peace, not knowing what was ahead of her, she joined, following her old master. Over the next year and a half, almost two years Luna did many things. She killed many people from her village and others, and did many dirty deeds. At the end of it all, she realized none of this was truly worth it, her love in life, Nobuko was traded for power, in the form of Gabriella's alliance with Godric. A power that soon died as she was defeated in combat. Godric and Hykaru soon died as well, to bounty hunters, and Tristis died later, to her own husband. Luna was the last of them, a lone rogue in a world of villages. Her mission, their mission, was left incomplete. . one thing that was certain is that ''she made a name for herself, '''''though, it wasn't in a way she expected. . ever. Luna made her way to Konoha, to get pardoned for her crimes by her old master, Jakuchu, and was suprisingly pardonded. After that she left to live a new life, a new start where she could gain power. . complete the mission she never could, one still left secret to the public. She is now the personal bodyguard and assisstant for the new Kazekage, Misaya. Category:People